


Isn't That Something

by RayofSunshine (CaramelLioness)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Frank Iero Is A Little Shit, Frerard, M/M, Mikey loves Ray, Mikey needs a hug, Mpreg, Ray Toro is a Sweetheart, Ray loves Mikey, Rikey, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelLioness/pseuds/RayofSunshine
Summary: Ray is off to college and that means Mikey is all by himself in Belleville. Mikey's life changes when he gets something interesting news.This is a Happy Birthday oneshot to my fren @my_frerard_romance! Happy Birthday, fren and I hope you have an awesome bday <3
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Ray Toro/Mikey Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Isn't That Something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my_frerard__romance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_frerard__romance/gifts).



The idea of a long-distance relationship didn't seem all too bad to Mikey. However at the same time, he was being dramatic. Ray was going to William Paterson University in Wayne which was only nineteen minutes away from Belleville. Then again, Ray would be living at the dorms at the university so Mikey had much to be dramatic about.

"I'm gonna miss you." Mikey whined while he kept his arms tightly wrapped around Ray's neck. If it were up to him, they would always be together.

Ray chuckled while his cheeks went dark pink at the affection. "Mikey, I'm _nineteen_ _minutes_ away from Belleville. I'll visit and you can come and visit me."

"He has to pay for his own gas money." Gerard interjected while he stood at the doorway patiently waiting for his baby brother to stop being so clingy.

Mikey rode with Ray in his car while Gerard followed. Mikey wanted to spend whatever seconds he had with Ray before Gerard was dragging him back to Belleville and the hellhole known as high school. Gerard was leaving the Trans Am since he would be heading off to New York. Mikey thought it was sweet that his brother was leaving his car behind for him to use. Mikey swore he would take care of the precious car. _Frank_ was not allowed to drive it though.

He had been reminded that his boyfriend was leaving on Ray's graduation day. It was the first week of August and Mikey dreaded it. Although it slowly broke his heart, Mikey helped Ray pack all his stuff into boxes. It sucked helping Ray clean his locker out the week of graduation. His heart ached when he left school that day which would be the last day he would see Ray in the same high school hall as he. His boyfriend kept an arm around him to comfort him. He knew it was hard on him.

Mikey was relieved that his parents were fine with him continuing to date Ray. He thought they would have a problem after Ray tuned eighteen because Mikey was still sixteen. With their consent, Mikey was able to continue dating Ray. They did mention they would appreciate it if they went no further than making out until Mikey was at least seventeen.

 _They don't even know,_ Mikey wondered if his parents had even the slightest idea that Ray and he already went further into their relationship than the typical make out session. Oh well.

Ray pecked Mikey's cheeks. "I'll come visit, okay, babe? I don't want to be so far away from you."

"Nineteen fucking minutes!" Gerard pointed out.

Ray and Mikey turned to the older one in the room with identical glares. "Shut up!" They shouted in unison.

"Fuck you both." Gerard said, flipping them both off. He propped his hands on his hips after. "I'm going to New York and Frank is here. That's more of a time difference than Wayne and Belleville."

Mikey mumbled. "Fuck you, Gerard." He forcibly looked back at Ray when his boyfriend took his chin in his fingers. "I'm gonna call and text you every day."

"I know, and I'll respond to all of them." Ray promised with a bright smile. He frowned. "Well, when I'm not in class, of course."

Mikey would have said "obviously" but it was crunch time. At some point Gerard was just going to grab his wrist and drag him out of Wayne. Instead, Mikey pulled Ray close to his face and kissed him. He would have had a full make out session with his boyfriend if he had the time. Ray would have to start interacting with his roommate, get used to the dorm life and prepare for his classes at William Paterson.

"Come on, Mikey! Mom wants us back no later than 5:00." Gerard warned his brother. He stood there patiently letting his two best friends have their loving moment. Gerard knew he would have to do the same in a few days with Frank. He felt somewhat lucky that he had leave next week to New York.

With all the strength he could well up from within, Mikey let go of Ray and just stared at him adoringly. "I love you," he whispered as if it was a secret he only wanted to share with Ray.

Ray giggled. "I love you too, Mikeyway."

Mikey didn't know how, but he made it out of Ray's dorm room. In his head all he could see was his gorgeous boyfriend and that beautiful afro as big as Ray's smile. He felt devastated as Gerard drove them further and further away from Wayne. Mikey wondered what was keeping him from jumping out of the car and running all the way back. All he ever wanted was back in the town they just exited.

"Oh baby, it's gonna be okay." Donna got up from the couch where she sat with her husband when her sons got home. Everyone could see how sad Mikey was by leaving Ray.

Gerard gently nudged Mikey. "Next weekend you can go visit him, Mikes. Don't feel too down about it."

"I know..." It's true, he did. Of course he was going to be sad when he had to let Ray go all the way to Wayne and stay there to go to school. He had been dealing with that since Ray started his senior year. Mikey was made aware of his boyfriend's plan long before his graduation. Why was he so emotional right now? Gerard was right. He would see Ray again soon.

If everything was going to be fine, why do he feel like he was never going to see Ray ever again? Why was he getting so overwhelmed and dramatic about it too? It's not like Ray wasn't going to come back. Ray would never cheat on him either. What was with this weird mood swings? Huh.

"I'm gonna head up to my room." Mikey excused himself. He guessed that once he made it upstairs his family was going to start talking about him. His parents would ask Gerard how he was when saying goodbye to Ray. Mikey missed his boyfriend.

Clearly before it gets better its getting worst for him, Mikey realized. This same painful heartache came around when the next week came and it was Gerard he was saying goodbye to. Once again, why was he assuming these departures were goodbyes? His brother would come back just like Ray. He would have his brother and boyfriend with him. Frank would have his boyfriend back.

"Don't be sad, Mikey." Gerard felt guilty seeing his baby brother's glossy eyes. He wondered if his parents had caught that. Was Mikey even aware that he was near tears? "I'll be back, I promise."

Mikey sniffled. "I'm gonna miss you, Gee." He was still hugging his brother tightly, scared that he'd lose Gerard forever if he let go. "It's going to be so weird not having you here. Even when you became a freshman and I was still in middle school, I missed you."

 _Why is he so emotional_? Gerard wondered. He patted Mikey's back. "I'm going to miss you too, Mikey. Besides, I'll come down to visit, you know that." Why did this sound exactly like the like last week when Mikey was saying goodbye to Ray?

"Frank is going to be so annoying." Mikey joked. He was delighted that he had Frank, they would need to lean on each other since their boyfriends were off at school so far from Belleville. Well technically, Ray was less than thirty minutes away, but it felt like hours to Mikey.

"I know, I know." Gerard said with a grin. He was going to miss his boyfriend too and they were still going to Skype which they agreed to. At least Gerard could see Frank's face instead of just being used to hearing his voice and getting his messages. "Threaten to kidnap Sweet Pea if he becomes such a bother to you."

 _Free dog,_ Mikey thought jokingly.

"Come on, Mikey." Donald interrupted the little moment between his sons. It was reasonable since Gerard would have things to do just like Ray had. "Don't want to hit traffic." Donald and Donna hugged their eldest one last time before stepping towards the doorway.

Mikey thought he would have broken down in sobs when he said goodbye to his brother. He hadn't and let his parents take him away from his brother. On the drive back to Belleville, Mikey wondered why he had gotten so emotional. Yes, goodbyes were sad, but it's not like he would never see Gerard or Ray ever again.

After he left Ray at Wayne, they did exactly what they promised. They called and text each other every day. Others might think he was acting too clingy (even when his boyfriend wasn't even present), but Mikey would argue with those inconsiderate people. He wasn't used to not seeing Ray every single day when they headed to school together. It was different now though. He knew he would have to get used to it, although he may not like it.

Mikey was pleased to hear that Ray was having a good time at university. The lanky teen knew that his boyfriend had wanted to go to college ever since they met. Mikey was still unsure about it since he was still too in love with the idea of starting a band. Frank had actually gone off and did it when he started Pencey Prep with other friends of his. Mikey debated on trying out but found himself deciding not to. What if he made a fool of himself? It would be so embarrassing if he auditioned and was rejected. He would be Frank's friend that tried out for his band and failed.

"How are you holding up, babe?" It was late Friday which was when they decided they would Skype. Some weekends Ray would need to himself in order to work on his work. At least they were able to fit a Skype session together for the week.

It was nice seeing Ray. Mikey still loved when they talked on the phone and he could just listen to Ray's cute voice. He could never forget what his boyfriend looked like, but he missed seeing him stand right near him. Sure, Skype didn't mean they were sitting across from each other, but it made a difference.

"Okay." There was nothing exciting or bad going on right now. The most wonderful thing that had happened to him was Ray and he becoming boyfriends. "Hmm...Frank got sent into detention for talking back to a teacher."

Ray shook his head. "Typical Frank." It was no secret that Frank could be a troublemaker when he wanted to be. He was a maniac. "He's been chatting with Gerard too, right?"

 _We're the cuter couple_ , Mikey thought when he compared his relationship with his brother's. He could tell Frank missed Gerard a lot. Sometimes during school, Frank would randomly pick up his phone and Gerard would be on the other line. Mikey would tell Frank to tell Gerard he said hi, which the shorter male would do. It was interesting that Gerard and he were enduring a similar moment in their eyes - being in a long distance relationship.

"Yeah. I think Frank carries a picture of him in his wallet, I could have sworn I've seen him take a photograph out and just lovingly caress it throughout the day." It was true and creepy. Mikey didn't have a photograph of Ray that he took with him everywhere. For some reason, he wondered if Frank took that photograph and placed it right next to him on his bed so he woke up seeing Gerard.

"Oh my God, that's..." Ray guffawed at Mikey's words. He couldn't control his laughter and it made Mikey smile. He remembered Ray had once been bullies for his adorable, infectious laughter. "That would be something he would do. They're that type of couple."

Now Mikey wondered if Gerard had a photo of Frank he kept with him. If anything, his brother might have his specific sketchpad designated for Frank drawings he always kept with him. It wouldn't surprise him if Gerard kept that next to his pillow while he slept, waiting for the dreams of Frank to be found in his sleep.

"They're crazy." Mikey concluded. He decided to change the subject. "How's school going for you? What do you think about your roommate?"

"Bob is cool. We play a lot of Halo on his Xbox." Ray said with a little shrug. His eyes light up when an epiphany hit him. "Bob also knows how to play the drums." Ray added excitedly.

Mikey remembered that one year when Ray stopped shredding on the guitar so he could play as the drummer for this band. All Mikey could say was that his boyfriend tried his best and that he was just a god when it came to playing the guitar. Ray had really wanted to though and enjoyed it while it lasted.

"You two should play one day together. Bob on his drums and you on the guitar. I think that would be rad." Mikey realized it sounded like Ray could form a band with Bob.

Mikey has always thought being in a band sounded like a dream. He had gotten the opportunity to try out in little bands during school, but they never went far. Gerard and he even tried it when they formed Ray Gun Jones. Mikey was still holding onto the possibility of one day making that dream come true. His parents were hoping he would just end up going to college like his brother and boyfriend.

Teachers were pressing it on him that he should be starting to think about what he wanted to do in the future. Mikey argued that he was only sixteen and could still hold off all that stuff until he became eighteen. He didn't have to think about it anytime soon. Besides, if he started stressing over it, he would just end up back at the beginning: no clue on what he wanted to do.

"That would be fun." Ray said when the sound of a door opening was heard. "Hey Bob," he mumbled with a little wave. "Huh? Just talking to Mikey."

Mikey arched an eyebrow at the mention of his name. "He knows who I am?"

Ray nodded. "Yeah, I mean he better get used to it because I do have a photo of us I keep on the nightstand. He wonders who I keep talking and texting every day so I told him."

"He doesn't have a problem with it?" Mikey doubted it since it sounded like Bob and Ray were getting along. Mikey couldn't imagine being stuck in the same dorm with a homophobe.

"Nah, he doesn't care. He thinks it's cool you know how to play the bass. I told him a bit about Frankie and Gee too." Ray informed Mikey with a bashful smile. He scratched the back of his neck and released a yawn. "Maybe we'll have to both go down and visit so we can play with Frank and you..."

Mikey could see how tired Ray looked even though it was just Friday. University was going to expect a lot out of Ray, so his boyfriend would need all the rest he could get.

"You look tired, babe, so...uhm, I should probably let you head to bed." Mikey remembered when they would stay up late texting and talking to each other on the phone when Ray was still a high school senior. Neither of them worried about looking tired at school or having to cover their eyes with shades because their lack of sleep showed on their faces.

Ray pouted. "I wish we didn't have to, but yeah..." It was the weekend, but that didn't mean Ray wasn't busy. Mikey was supposed to visit last weekend, but Ray was swamped with homework which was reasonable. There were going to be those moments.

"Okay well, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Have a good night." Mikey, for some reason, could feel tears threatening to escape his eyes. He was going to talk to Ray tomorrow, why was he being all gloomy again? "I love you."

Ray blew a kiss to Mikey. "I love you too, Mikey, goodnight."

"Goodnight." Mikey tempted to wave at his boyfriend, but just ended the call. After he was out of Skype, he released his harsh sobs. What the hell was wrong with him? Was he really getting so sensitive after he couldn't stay up late and talk more with Ray? He was being so dumb. Ray had to get his sleep, yet Mikey wanted his boyfriend all to himself.

 _You're so selfish_ , Mikey thought before turning off his laptop and getting ready for bed. All he could think about was Ray and his weird little mood swings. Hopefully he'll be better soon.

**~~~**

It was the next morning when the oddest thing happened. Mikey woke up the sound of crackling coming from downstairs. He could smell the strong aroma of bacon being cooked in the kitchen. Everything was going as usual. Mikey, still in his pajama bottoms and Joy Division hoodie, headed downstairs to eat breakfast with his parents.

He had eaten most of his breakfast when he felt this weird urge to _throw_ _up_. Mikey ignored the desire and continued eating until the feeling came back to him. This time, there was no way he could have avoided it. With his hand covering his mouth, Mikey got up from his seat and ran for the bathroom downstairs. He didn't get the chance and hurled all over the kitchen floor.

Donna gasped and ran to Mikey's side. "Oh my gosh, honey, what's wrong?" She placed her hand on Mikey's forehead. "You're not warm."

"Here." Donald went towards his wife and his son to give them some paper towels. "Are you feeling sick, son?"

Mikey shook his head. He didn't feel this way yesterday. "No..."

"Hmm, maybe you are too fast?" _I don't think so, but maybe_ , Mikey considered. Mikey cleaned up his mess before tossing the towels in the trash. "Why don't you go calm down upstairs, okay? Don't lie down or run up." Mikey hugged himself while nodding along to his mom's instructions.

 _Face it, you're going to continue to feel like shit_ , Mikey tried convincing himself. In the end, he was correct. Saturday turned to Sunday and then to the beginning of the week which turned into the end of the week and back to the weekend.

It didn't stop. The nausea was something he kept dealing with every day. For a week, he was throwing up because he ate something or simply _smelled_ it. He thought he would have gotten thinner, but he noticed he actually gained a tiny bit of weight which was the result of some different cravings he was getting. Pickles were suddenly good with _everything_.

His mood swings were escalating too. Ever since he left Wayne, he has been devastated all the time. Gerard heading off to SVA added to it. The smallest thing made him cry - an ASPCA commercial, a sad movie or TV show. He also got irritated more easily, biting his tongue constantly so he wouldn't snap at anyone.

"Hey dude, I was wondering if you could help me with our English homework in Mr. Morrison's class." Frank brought up when they were exiting the school building.

Mikey's day wasn't going the greatest. He had been trying to keep his vomiting under wraps because he was scared to find out that he was dying. He vomited during mythology (which Frank didn't have) and he had to go to the nurse's off. She offered to call his mom, but he didn't want to talk about it. He wanted to believe it was just stomach bug that was going to pass.

He was upset having to throw up though which is never fun. Since he was in the nurse's office, his math teacher Mrs. Martin was short with him because he was _late_. He nearly chewed off her head but kept his cool. So yeah, he was not having a good day today.

"Were you not paying attention in class again?" Mikey questioned bitterly. It was no surprise that Frank would get distracted during class. Most of the time when Frank got stuck in the clouds, all he could think about was Gerard.

Frank shrugged effortlessly. "Can you blame me for thinking about Gee?"

Mikey spun around to face his friend. "Damn it, Frank! Is that what you're going to do for the rest of your life? Just fantasize all about Gerard?!" Mikey snapped at him. He could see the downcast gaze on Frank's face by the corner of his eyes. He hadn't meant to respond so harshly.

Frank took one step back and raised his hands in surrender. "What's got your panties in a twist?"

Mikey exhaled and placed his hand over the bridge of his nose. "I...I don't know, look I'm sorry for snapping at you, Frank. I didn't mean too, I swear."

Seeing that he had apologized, Frank took a few steps closer to his friend as if he were going to tell him a secret. "What's wrong, Mikey? You can tell me anything, man, you know that."

Mikey didn't even know what was going on. "I...I've been constantly throwing up. I've got crazy mood swings, I get sad or mad at the tiniest thing. I don't know what wrong with me."

"Have you been having cravings too?" Frank queried with a little smile. Mikey nodded slowly. Frank burst out into laughter. "Mikey, you sound pregnant!"

Mikey would have joined Frank in laughter if it didn't all make sense. It wouldn't be impossible. Some males could get pregnant. Wouldn't his parents have told him if he was born with that ability? Did _they_ even know?

Say he was pregnant, everything extra would add up too. Ray and he had done _it_ countless times, especially during Ray's birthday week. They used condoms all the time though, but that was never a source of birth control. They could always break. If he got impregnated on Ray's birthday or even the day before that, he would be about five or six weeks pregnant!

"Why aren't you laughing with me?" Frank asked in confusion.

Mikey gulped. "Frank, it's...it's not far-fetched!"

Frank's eyes widened and glanced at his friend with disbelief. " _You_ can have kids?!" He asked a bit too loudly since some boy gave him a judgmental look. They clearly forgot they had not left campus.

"I don't know! My parents have never told me that." Mikey was panicking a bit. What if he was pregnant? In nine months he would birth this little life. It was also Ray's. Ray would need to know all about the baby. He would have to stop going to school or something. People would think he was a freak!

Frank could sense Mikey's apprehension, so he embraced his fall friend. "Hey, it's gonna be okay, Mikey. I'm gonna be here for you, okay? You need to tell your folks though. You gotta know for certain that you're carrying Ray's spawn."

Mikey glared at Frank. " _Spawn_? Are you fucking kidding me?" Frank grinned at him, clearly not taking his slightly harsh tone to heart. "You're right though...should I take a pregnancy test?"

"Probably. Your parents still need to know though, dude." Frank responded vehemently. "You have to let them know." Mikey just nodded while gnawing at his button lip nervously.

Holy shit he might be pregnant.

**~~~**

Frank was a life savior, Mikey claimed. When he got too worried to go into the store and buy a box of pregnancy tests, he vouched to do it. " _The cashier will probably think I got my nonexistent girlfriend knocked up,_ " and headed inside the store. Mikey didn't mind as long as they got what he needed to give him the answer to his question.

Right after they left the property of the little store, Mikey was dashing back home. Frank's short legs were carrying as fast as they could. He definitely locked the bathroom door since he did not want Frank coming in while he peed on a stick.

"Hey, do you think Gee can get knocked up too?" Frank questioned curiously with a little chuckle.

"Damn it, Frank, I am busy!" Mikey made sure there was urine on the pregnancy test and placed it on the counter. The instructions stated that it would take five to ten minutes before he got his answer. He flushed the toilet and washed his hands before opening the door to be greeted by his brother's short boyfriend.

Frank was bouncing on his toes. "What is it? Is it positive or negative? Am I gonna be an uncle?"

Mikey rolled his eyes. "It takes at least five minutes to give you an answer, genius." He had the urge to stay in the bathroom and wait for those five minutes to go by. However, if he did, he would keep looking at the test and the clock would take _forever_. So, he stepped out of the bathroom and plopped onto his bed.

Frank took a seat right next to him, probably thinking hard on the situation. "If you're preggers...are you gonna tell Ray?"

"I have to, right? He deserves to know it _is_ his kid too." Mikey tapped his foot anxiously. "What if...what if he doesn't want the baby? What if he doesn't want to be with me unless I get rid of it?"

"Were you planning on keeping it?" Frank asked.

Mikey nodded. "It's a part of Ray and I. It's also an innocent baby that was born because Ray and I wanted to have sex. Maybe I'm not ready to take care of a kid, but it would seem unfair to it. It's not at fault for being conceived."

"Okay, well...I don't think Ray would abandon you or the baby. You know Ray is the best, how could he do that? Hell, I think he'll be ecstatic about the whole thing. Sure, he'll be an eighteen-year-old dad and you'll be a sixteen-year-old mom, but you'll do this together." Frank affirmed.

Mikey picked at the hem of his Anthrax t-shirt. "I don't even know if I plan on raising this kid. I mean, I'm a teenager, what can I possibly give them? Damn, my parents are going to be so pissed."

"Don't get too worked up by this, Mikey. I promised you I was going to be here for you." Frank reassured his friend. He could only imagine what was going on in Mikey's head. "I don't care what it is, if you need _anything_ , tell me. I'll be here for you."

Mikey smiled and let the tears cascade down his cheek. "Thank you, Frank." He accepted the second hug Frank had given him today. "You really are an awesome friend, you know that?"

"I'm rad." Frank whispered with a smirk. For a moment, they just sat there in each other's embrace. Frank eyed the clock and noticed that five minutes had gone by. "I think it's time, Mikey."

Mikey let go of Frank and glanced at the clock too. It was time. He got up from the bed and went towards the bathroom where he left the door wide open. With happy thoughts, he entered the bathroom and eyeballed the pregnancy test. It was now or never, he repeated in his head when he properly looked at the answer the test was giving him.

Two lines. Positive.

He was pregnant. He was going to be a mom and Ray was going to be a dad.

"Mikey?" Frank called out to him. When his friend didn't respond, Frank got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom. He was greeted by the sight of Mikey just standing there in the center of the bathroom grasping onto the test tightly. "Hey, hey, it's okay," he said soothingly, worried that Mikey might faint or something.

Mikey placed the test back on the counter. "It's positive, Frank...I'm pregnant with Ray's kid...in a few months I'm going to bring a baby into this world..."

Frank didn't know whether to congratulate or feel sympathy for his friend. He hoped Donald and Donna wouldn't be mad at Mikey. It's not like Mikey knew that he could have a baby.

"You're not going to go through this alone, Mikey. I promise." Frank swore while he hugged Mikey from behind. Whether Mikey was sad or happy about the news, Frank hoped he knew that he had him to count on if he needed to.

Mikey was unsure what he was going to do. He knew he was going to carry the baby to full term, but that was all he knew for certain at this moment. Where was he going to stay if his parents kicked him out? If Ray was going to abandon him, what was he to do? What if Ray wanted to raise the baby and Mikey ended up deciding he didn't want to, what would happen to their relationship? What was he going to do about school? Would he have to drop out or not go until he had given birth to the baby?

He began to cry because he was unsure about everything. "I'm scared, Frank...I wish Ray was here to hold me or Gee...Geesus, Gee is gonna be an uncle."

"Hey, so am I!" Frank whined. He let go of Mikey and stood in front of him. "You have to tell your parents today. If they...kick you out, call me and I'll pick you up."

Mikey sniffled and wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand. "I'm the one with the car, genius."

Frank rolled his eyes since he believed Mikey knew what he had meant either way. "Okay, well, come over to my home, okay? My mom will think it's a sleepover and we can tell her all about it tomorrow. I just want you to know that if the situation goes south, you have a place to stay."

"Thank you, Frank, I hope it doesn't have to be that way, but still...thank you." Frank hugged him once more and Mikey held on tight to his friend. To keep his mind distracted (the best he could), he helped Frank with the English homework. Once they were done, Frank hugged him one last time before heading off to his own house.

Mikey sat at his desk in fear. His eyes landed on his case that held his silver sparkling bass. Whenever he felt down, he would go to it and just play. He had the urge to do so now, but then he heard his mom call him downstairs. During dinner would be the best time to tell them. If he waited any longer, he might blow off the idea and convince himself that he would tell them the next day and end up never doing it.

He couldn't keep this all to himself, even if a part of him tried to persuade him that he could do anything if he put his mind to it. Mikey would have to go visit a doctor soon (which would cost money) to make sure the baby was fine. His steps felt heavy when he exited his bedroom and headed downstairs.

"How was school, dear?" Donna asked a few minutes into dinner. She had yet to notice that Mikey had barely touched his food.

Mikey pushed his food around back and forth on his plate. The news he was going to announce was causing his lack of appetite. He was so nervous. Frank was right about something though: he had no clue that he was born with the ability to have a baby. Surely, they couldn't pin that down on him?

"It was okay..." There had been nothing exciting today. If he had allowed the nurse to call his mom, they would have known that today was an interesting day for him.

Donald noticed his son's untouched plate. "You're not eating?" Mikey glanced up and gulped when he heard his dad. "Are you not feeling good?"

Donna's eyes widened. "You haven't been throwing up again, have you, hon?"

 _It's now or never and you know it_ , Mikey told himself. The whole nausea thing had everything to do with the news he was going to deliver to them. "Um, about that...I've been throwing up..."

Donald placed his fork down. "You threw up today?"

"For _days_ actually." Mikey corrected. He felt bad when he saw his parents look confused. "I've also been very...moody lately."

Donna tilted her head, her son's words puzzling her by each second. "Oh my gosh, dear, maybe we should take you to see the doctor tomorrow."

Mikey fidgeted with his hands and looked down. "Frank thought it might be something and, I think he was right. No, he was right."

"Frank? What did Frank think?" Donald questioned. He must have been wondering what Gerard's boyfriend and Mikey's friend had to do with this.

"That I...that I was pregnant..." Mikey felt like his lips were glued together.

Donald was not anticipating that. " _What_?" Mikey could have sworn he heard an ounce of anger in his dad's tone.

"I took a home pregnancy test..." He had put the test in his hoodie pocket and was about to give it to them to look at. "It was positive and I know that some males can."

Donna placed her hands over her mouth. "The doctors would have told us, wouldn't they have?"

"Who knows, it doesn't matter, Donna." Donald interjected. He eyed his son. "Is Frank the father?"

Mikey was a bit shocked that his parents hadn't thrown him out, but he was also stunned by the question he was just asked. "What?! No, of course not! It's Ray's..." Oh shit.

"Eighteen-year-old Ray's?" Yup, Mikey had the feeling this would be brought up. "Eighteen-year-old Ray who we were okay with you dating as long as you waited to do anything more than making out with until you were seventeen? _That_ Ray?" Donald did not sound so happy about that detail.

Mikey crossed his arms. "Ray and I have been... _active_ since he was seventeen. And yes, the week of his birthday and the day he turned eighteen we did it once."

"You would be about five or six weeks pregnant." Donna added all the week it has been since Ray's eighteen birthday, if that was the day or week Mikey got impregnated. "So, Ray was technically still seventeen depending on when the baby was conceived."

Donald shook his head. "I still don't know how I feel about the fact that my sixteen-year-old son was impregnated by an adult."

"Ray was technically seventeen, Dad, and besides, that...that doesn't matter, does it?" Mikey pointed out. There was still the fact that he was pregnant they needed to deal with. "I'm pregnant, shouldn't that be what we're thinking about?"

Donna stood up from her seat and approached her son and embraced him. "It's going to be fine, honey. Your dad and I will be here for you."

"You're...you're not mad?" Mikey was astonished by the response he received from them. He was thinking it would have all ended worst.

Donald shrugged. "Are you going to keep the baby?"

"I want to carry it, but I'm not a hundred percent sure if I want to keep it." Mikey answered truthfully. He still had time to think it over.

Donna placed a hand on Mikey's shoulder. "You do need to tell Ray. Whether or not he wants to keep it, he deserves to know."

"Ye-yeah..." Mikey agreed. He didn't even know how he was supposed to tell this all to his boyfriend. Ray was probably going to ask him the same question Frank did: you can have a baby?

He made sure to text Frank that his parents weren't upset, and they were going to help along the way. Frank sent him a smiley face and reminded him that it was going to be okay.

Now, it was time to tell Ray.

**~~~**

His parents suggested that they could go with him to Wayne if he wanted. Mikey was going to go alone until Frank offered. The only reason Mikey let the short maniac to with him was because Mikey was slightly worried. What if he got into a bad accident? Or what if he was too distracted with thinking about the baby that he put both their lives at risk? He believed his maternal instincts had set right in.

It was Saturday and he had notified Ray yesterday that he was going to go visit him. Ray didn't mind since he had one assignment to work on for the weekend luckily. Mikey felt a thousand butterflies fluttering in his stomach during the whole drive to Wayne. Frank had his driver's license and even though Gerard didn't want him driving the Trans Am, Mikey was too anxious to be behind the wheel.

"Everything is going to be fine, Mikey." Frank reminded him once they parked in the parking lot. Mikey was trying his best to believe his short friend.

Funny enough, next weekend Gerard was going to visit so it wouldn't be too long when Mikey would be sharing this news with his brother. It seemed like he would be sharing this news with everyone. It's not like they could say the pregnancy test was wrong since earlier today his parents had taken him to see a doctor.

It was true. He was a male born with a female reproductive system even though he had male genitals. This also meant that he was pregnant with Ray's baby. Three hours after being told this by a professional, he was going to give this news to his boyfriend of two years.

"Mikey!" Ray exclaimed when he was greeted by his boyfriend after opening the door. He pulled Mikey into a hug and noticed Frank. "Hey Frank, whatcha doing here?"

Frank pouted. "What? So only your boyfriend can go to Wayne and visit you? I thought we were friends, Toro."

Ray shook his head. "Hopefully you weren't the one who drove here or else Gee would be pissed."

"I don't know why he thinks I suck at driving. They wouldn't have given me my license if I fucked up on the driving part." Frank didn't understand why his boyfriend thought this.

Mikey turned around and gave him a look. "You're questioning why we don't trust you behind the wheel? Mr. Takes Off the Seatbelt, rolls the window down and demand the driver to speed up as if it were a ride."

"You only live once, my friend." Frank didn't see the whole point behind Mikey's words. He shoved his hands in his pocket. "I'm going to go get something at the vending machine and give you lovebirds a moment alone. _You're welcome_." Mikey watched Frank walk down the hallway before Ray grabbed his hand and pulled him into the room.

They both sat down on Ray's bed together. You could feel the joy radiating off Ray just by his smile and behavior. It had been weeks since they were in each other's presence. Evidently, they both missed each other and now they were here together; the moment they had been waiting for.

"I've missed you so much, Mikes." Ray broke the small silence. "It's been weird not seeing you every day. College has been cool and all. Wayne isn't that bad, but I still miss my life back in Belleville. Everything I love is there."

Mikey blushed at Ray's words. He couldn't help but stare at his boyfriend for a moment. His beautiful afro. His tanned skin that sometimes looked a little pale. His beautiful smile that would brighten anyone's day. The fact that he was one of the best human beings to be alive due to his beautiful personality. He wondered how much of that their baby would inherit.

What would the baby inherit from him too, he pondered.

Ray noticed his boyfriend had been quiet. "Mikey? Babe, what's wrong?" Of course, Ray would notice when someone was feeling down. He was always putting everyone first before himself.

Mikey cleared his throat. "Ye-yeah, it's all good. I've missed you too, Ray, really. I think about you every day. Sure, I don't keep a photo by you on my pillow hoping I see you in my dreams, but...I wish you were there back in Belleville with me."

"Me too, Mikey." Ray took Mikey's hand and kissed the back of it. "In time, I'll be back, and we'll be together again."

 _Will it always be that way after today_? Mike thought. He might as well tell him now than later. It would make it easier to let Ray go if he knew now that his boyfriend wanted nothing to do with him.

"Ray, I...I have to tell you something." Mikey began. When Ray stared at him expectantly, Mikey continued. "I uhm...I found out something recently...it's, it's really big news."

Ray scooted a bit closer to Mikey and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Tell me, babe. I'm here for you, you know that. We take on the world together, just you and I, remember?"

Those were the words they had told each other when they began dating. The whole town of Belleville were aware that they were two of the many gay kids to be out. They already received bullying from being different and they knew once they were dating, it would never stop and all the jerks could decide to pick on them more.

 _We take on the world just you and I_ was basically them against the world. It was true though. If this baby didn't destroy their relationship, Ray and he would always be there for each other. Maybe not everyone believed in fate, but Mikey (for as young as he might be), knew that he was supposed to be with Ray. He didn't think their baby was a mistake, but maybe they were always meant to be born? There were gay males out there who wished they could naturally a baby. It's like fate gave them some kind of gift. Of course, that's if they both saw it that way.

Mikey was still unsure how to see it.

"I've been feeling under the weather, recently. I'm throwing up constantly, I've been an emotional rollercoaster for weeks...I have just been acting weird." Mikey doubted Ray needs to know about how he has been eating everything with pickles.

Ray looked scared suddenly. "Are you...Mikey, are you sick?" Mikey thought his boyfriend might have come up with that conclusion. What boyfriend would think his boyfriend was pregnant with their baby? Well, Ray would be asking that if both had been aware that Mikey could have a baby.

"N-no, I'm not sick..." Mikey almost felt like he couldn't say those two words he needed to say. This was the moment he was dreading since Frank joked that he might be pregnant. Now it was here and he couldn't just get up and run. Even if Ray magically became a jerk and broke up with him, he did need to know. "You know how...some males are born with a female reproductive system? And then they can have babies, even though they have dicks and they're guys?"

Silence.

Mikey didn't dare to glance up to meet Ray's eyes. He kept his head down while big fat tears went down his face. "I...I took a pregnancy test...and I went to see a doctor too...Ray, I'm...I'm pregnant..."

More silence.

Mikey wished Ray would have said something. He was too scared to look up and see disgust all over his boyfriend's face. He didn't Ray to tell him that he didn't want to be with a freak. He didn't want to hear Ray say that if he aborted the baby that they could be together. He wished for none of those things to be said.

A part of him was telling himself to get up from his boyfriend's bed and run out of the room. He was about to when he heard Ray.

"Isn't that something..." Ray muttered with a little chuckle. Mikey noticed that he didn't sound mad. "I'm gonna be a dad?"

Mikey finally glanced up at Ray and saw a small smile on his face. Ray was looking at him with those warm brown eyes. He nodded in response. "I don't want to get rid of it and...I don't hate or love the idea of keeping it yet, I might...change my mind, I don't know...you're not mad?"

Ray replied by embracing Mikey tightly. The lanky teen knew that his boyfriend wasn't mad about this news. It seemed like Ray was euphoric to hear this news which brought happiness to Mikey.

"I'm happy, Mikey, really." Ray pulled away from the hug. "I know this will be a lot for the both of us. We're both in school and all, but I want this to work out between us, babe."

Mikey wiped away the tears with the sleeve of his Joy Division hoodie. "You...you would want to keep the baby and raise it with me?"

Ray nodded joyously. "Yes, I would. He or she, they're a part of us. Our love, of course I would want to keep to it and have a family with you. I love you, Mikey. One day, I plan on putting a ring on that finger."

Mikey giggled and wrapped his arms around Ray's neck and claimed his boyfriend's lips. After hearing Ray say it, Mikey was vividly imagining them together in an apartment with a baby girl taking up all their attention. The beautiful thing about it was that they were happy, just the three of them.

Mikey pulled away but kept his face near Ray's. "I love you too, Ray," he whispered.

Frank was right. Everything was going to be okay.

**~~~**

  
NINE MONTHS LATER

When it was time to tell Gerard that he was pregnant, his brother had been over the moon. The weekend he came to visit, he scheduled an appointment to see if perhaps he was born like Mikey. Frank had not only been happy to see his boyfriend but was praying to whatever higher power of the universe existed that Gerard could naturally have a baby with a man if he wanted.

Gerard was happy to find out that he was like Mikey and whenever he wanted to have a baby with his boyfriend, they could try for one naturally. Frank peppered kisses all over Gerard's face when he announced this. Ray congratulated him too since he had gone back to Belleville with Mikey and Frank the day before.

For school, once he started to show his parents thought it was best to pull him out and have him do online school until after the baby arrived. He had told his parents that he wanted to keep the baby. Donald and Donna wondered if Mikey or Ray would change their minds, but they accepted their son's decision. They all decided that Elena's old room would end up being made into a nursery.

The weekend after Ray found out, the afro-haired boy ended up arranging a dinner with his family so he could deliver the news to them. Mikey was thrilled when they heard that the Toros were joyous about the little bundle of joy to come.

Mikey was pleased to see that everything seemed to be aligning. When he wished Ray were in Belleville with him, he felt like those were bad days because he just his boyfriend here with him and the baby. Hi parents were always there to reassure him that everything would be fine.

Ray made sure to finish all his assignments on time and before so that he could spend the weekends in Belleville. Donald and Donna waited to add anything to the nursery since Ray wanted to be there for all of it. They also made sure to schedule all ultrasound appointments on weekends so Ray would be there for all of them. Mikey could have sworn he saw Ray shed a tear each time they saw their baby.

While Mikey had kind of predicted it, they were having a baby girl. Ray kept referring to their daughter as "princess" since they had a list of names to pick from even though they were still deciding. Mikey knew they had the list burned in their memory for when the moment came when she was born, they would think of what they were going to name her.

That moment was now.

"She's beautiful." Ray muttered while he sat there on the hospital bed with Mikey. Nine months and ten hours of labor and there she was.

Just a minute ago, Donald and Donna left the hospital with Gerard and Frank. Ray was going to stay with the two of them for the night and the other would be right back in the morning.

Mikey smiled down at his daughter who was asleep in his arms. "Even though you put me through so much, it was all worth it, beautiful," he said before pecking her forehead. "I can't believe she's really here. We finally have a baby to put the nursery in. We have a kid together."

Ray giggled and pecked Mikey's cheek. "Thank you, Mikey, for giving me this beautiful creature."

"You helped with the whole process, you know? Sure, you didn't carry her and go through all the pregnancy stuff, but you did help create her, Ray. I thank you for that." Mikey gently nudged Ray with his shoulder so he wouldn't wake up the baby. "We brought her here together."

"And she'll never not have us." Ray confirmed. When the baby yawned, he quietly squealed. How could something be so cute? "What are we going to name her? She has to write something on her school assignments."

Mikey gently stroked his daughter's cheek while she yawned again. He could see she was trying to open her eyes. "I like Grace or Jeanette."

"Grace Jeanette Way?" Ray questioned.

Mikey shook his head. "I want her to have your last name. And when...we tie the knot, I'll be Mikey Toro."

"Heck yeah you will." Ray promised and kissed Mikey's lips. "Grace Jeanette Toro, I love it." As if on cue, Grace's eyes opened, and she looked up at her parents who were too busy adoring her.

Mikey felt euphoric being with his boyfriend and daughter. He had been so worried about all this from the beginning when everything was going to be okay. There were those stressful moments, but he realized that it was all worth it.

Ray would still be going to school and would leave Wayne after he finished. Mikey was considering sticking to online school while Grace was still so young. Ray would stick to completing assignments early so he could head down every weekend to see his boyfriend and daughter. Mikey was excited for the day when Ray graduated and would come back to Belleville. One day, Ray would propose to him, they would marry and would be husbands forever.

Even though there was still time for all these wonderful events to happen, Mikey knew everything was going to be okay. He had his friends and family along with everything he's ever wanted, Ray and Grace, with him for life.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ▼・ᴥ・▼▼・ᴥ・▼▼・ᴥ・▼▼・ᴥ・▼  
> This was an early Happy Birthday oneshot I made to my great fren my_frerard__romance! Thank you, fren, for helping me with my Rikey fics and for just talking all about Rikey and mpreg stories all the time :) you're likes totes a Rikey sibling to me since we talk about Rikey soooooooo much and you're a really awesome fren and I hope you have a good bday fren ♥️ you guys should go check out their awesome stories!!! 😊


End file.
